The Perfect Snowman
by Herochick007
Summary: The twins help Ron build a snowman...who happens to look like a certain brother of theirs. Fluffy family fun and picking on Percy.


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane Prompt challenge: 659 – Quote: Build a man a fire, and he'll be warm for a day. Set a man on fire, and he'll be warm for the rest of his life. Terry Pratchett **

**Seasonal Challenges Summer:**

**Days of the Year: ******3rd August******: Campfire Day - Write about a group activity.**

**Elemental Challenge: Fire - (object) Stove **

**Specific House Challenge 2: Gryffindor - Fred Weasley**

**Writing Club: August**

**Trope of the Month: Character: George or Fred Weasley **

**All Sorts of Space: Annihilated by antimatter: (character) Fred Weasley **

**Press Play: (genre) Humor **

**Liza's Loves: Ray of Frost - Write about a dislike of being cold **

**Word Count: 817**

Fred glanced out the window and laughed.

"Hey, George, Ron's outside in the snow. I think we should join him." George looked up from his book, _A Million Pranks for Beginners_, and blinked.

"Why? It's warm inside. There's cocoa on the table and mum's not yelling at us to do chores. Why would I want to go outside in the cold and snow?"

"Because," Fred smiled. "Ron's out there. Just think, he must be cold and damp by now. His snowman is falling over because he made the head too big."

"He's making a snowman of Percy?" George asked with a smirk. Fred nodded slowly.

"Yes, the big head boy himself. Where'd he leave his stupid badge this time?"

"Underwear drawer. I already filched it," George answered touching his left pocket.

"All we need is a scarf and something to make the red hair, c'mon Gred, let's go help our little brother make his snowman."

"Certainly Forge, Ronnikins needs all the help he can get." The twins stepped outside of the Burrow and over to Ron and his lumpy snowman.

"What do you two want? To set me on fire again?"

"We thought you were cold, you know, built a man a fire and he's warm 'til it goes out, set a man on fire and he's warm forever, something like that right?" Ron glared at him.

"I'm not cold now, what do you want?"

"To help you with your snowman. We noticed the head was a bit big and realized something."

"What's that? That I'm rubbish at building snowmen?"

"No, no, no, well, yes, but no. Think Ron, big head, full of nothing important, who does it remind you of?" Fred asked nodding. Ron seemed to think for a moment before a smile crept across his face.

"Percy."

"Exactly, want to make it really look like our brother?"

"How? Don't tell me you know how to enchant snow."

"Not yet, but that's a good idea for once. No, something so much easier, and less work."

"You stole his badge again?"

"More like freed it from a lifetime of being overly polished," George answered tossing it to Ron. "We also have a Gryffindor scarf."

"Mine?"

"No, I think this one was Bill's? Maybe Charlie's, it was in the attic at any rate, no one's going to miss for now." Fred helped Ron fix the snowman and put the badge in the middle. They wrapped the scarf around the snowman's 'neck'. George studied their handiwork and nodded.

"All it needs is red hair, any ideas?"

"I have one," a small voice stated from behind them. They jumped and turned to find Ginny standing there in her snowsuit.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" Ron asked. Last he'd seen, Ginny had been in her room.

"You see Ron, when a mummy and daddy love each other very, very much..." she started to answer before dissolving in giggles. "I have something that'll work for the hair," she restated pulling a tatter of red yarn from her pocket. "Mum left the ends when she was finished with your jumper. I thought I could use them for something. Close enough, right?"

"These are perfect, Ginny. Here, I'll lift you up and let you put the hair on," George offered. Ginny nodded and he picked her up around her waist. She managed to make the yarn pieces look pretty much like Percy's pomped hairdo. The four Weasleys stepped back to admire their handiwork

"Perfect," Fred stated.

"It's him," Ron agreed. Ginny nodded. The four slowly headed back to the house for cocoa, all smirking.

"Has anyone seen my badge!" Percy screamed later that evening after dinner. The twins exchanged glances.

"Maybe it ran away from home?" Fred suggested.

"Or a niffler stole it, you made it too shiny," Ginny added.

"I think I saw it somewhere," Ron commented glancing at his siblings.

"Ron, George, Fred, Ginny, where is Percy's badge?"

"Outside, mum," Ginny answered after a moment. "We made a snowman of him, and we needed the badge to make it look like him," she added looking innocent. Fred wondered how she always managed to pull that off.

"You made a snowman of me?" Percy asked suddenly flattered. Ron and Ginny nodded.

"Hey, no fair, it was our idea!"

"Yeah, we even stole the badge for it," George added. Ron and Ginny exchanged a look as their mum started yelling at Fred and George for stealing Percy's badge again. Somehow, those two always managed to get off Scott-free. Percy went outside to retrieve his frozen badge while the twins were tasked with shoveling all the snow off the garden by hand. Because of George's confession, Ron and Ginny weren't punished, but reminded that sometimes Fred and George's ideas can lead to trouble. They both nodded solemnly and headed to bed laughing the minute they were out of their mum's earshot.


End file.
